1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic dictionary and a recording medium to record a dictionary information display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic dictionary having a dictionary function includes a dictionary database which stores headwords and explanation information of the headwords being correlated with each other, respectively. The electronic dictionary is structured to read the explanation information of a headword from the dictionary database, the headword which corresponds to an inputted word, and to display the headword and the explanation information on a display.
Currently, in such an electronic dictionary, a keyword is attached to a headword by a user, and the headword can be retrieved by using the keyword, accordingly.
However, since a headword is retrieved by using an attached keyword by the above-mentioned art, unless a user remembers what keyword is attached to the headword, the headword cannot be retrieved by using the keyword. As a result, a problem arises that retrieval thereof is performed inefficiently.